Funny Bleach Episode 47
by RukiaLady94
Summary: My Latest episode. Hope you guys like it. I m busy with the new episodes so it s gonna take a little while until I start uploading


Funny Bleach Episode 47: The Flu

[Today is a sick, sick day. Poor "Innocent" Rangiku]

[Rukia and Yoruichi are sitting on the couch]

Ichigo: (walks in) Is she here?

Rukia: No, the coast is clear.

Yoruichi: For now, at least.

Ichigo: Good. I don`t want to catch that flu of hers. (lays on the couch)

[Rangiku walks in and stands by the door. Her hair is all messed up, her eyes are red, her nose is runing and her face looks a little blue]

Rangiku: Hey guys. (blows her nose in a tissue)

[Rukia and Yoruichi start screaming and grab hold of eachother while Ichigo jumps up and falls behind the couch]

Ichigo: OUCH!

Rukia: Hole cow. What happened to you, Rangiku?

Rangiku: (sneezes) HACHOO! (blows her nose in tissue again) The flu, you dumbass! And there`s no need to say that I look horrible, `cause I already noticed that.

[Ichigo`s head pops up from behind the couch]

Ichigo: Good `cause I was about to say that.

Rukia: (hits him in the head with a mallet) (BOINK)

Ichigo: OUW! (falls on the floor)

Yoruichi: H-how are you feeling, Rangiku?

Rangiku: Guess. (crosses arms)

Yoruichi: Um..you look a little better.

Rangiku: Are ya freakin` kidding me? I look like a freakin` zombie, you idiot!

Rukia: Don`t bite her head off. She could`ve told you the truth instead but she was affraid you might kill her.

Rangiku: Oh boo-hoo. I could make her sick if I wanted to.

Yoruichi: Girl, if you weren`t sick right now I`d soo kick your ass!

Rangiku: Bring it!

Rukia: Please just stop it. Both of you. Just sit down, shut up and wait for Kisuke to bring your medicine, got it?

Rangiku: Who are YOU to tell me what to do?

Rukia: Don`t make me freeze you.

Rangiku: Got it. (sits down like a nice little girl)

Yoruichi: (crosses arms and legs while sitting on the couch) Well we gotta do something to pass the time. I`m bored.

Ichigo: (gets back up and lays on the couch) Maybe you should start coughing up furballs (laughs) That outta keep you busy.

Yoruichi: (kicks him off the couch) Now stay down there like a good dog. (pets him)

Ichigo: Get your hands off me, will ya?

Rukia: Shut up.

Ichigo: Make me.

Rukia: If you keep this up, I`ll send you back home in a bodybag.

Yoruichi: She means it too. Last time I got on her nerves she said she`d throw me out of the window and she did.

Rukia: Yeah, you were lucky you landed on an old man who was just taking a nice walk. It was his last walk too.

Rangiku: What do you mean? She killed him?

Yoruichi: No, I fell on him.

Ichigo: You killed a poor old man?

Yoruichi: Hey, I`m just glad that he was there at that moment. (laughs)

Rangiku: I`m still trying to figure out how a short girl like Rukia could throw a tall girl like Yoruichi out of a window.

Yoruichi: I`m also trying to figure that out.

Rukia: Size doesn`t matter. And besides, Yoruichi forgot that I actually didn`t throw her, she tripped and fell all by herself when she was backing away from me.

Ichigo: So Rukia didn`t throw you?

Yoruichi: Oh right. I did trip. (laughs)

Rukia: I was going to do it, though.

Rangiku: (laughs) I can`t believe she tripped and fell all by herself.

Kisuke: (walks in) Alright Rangiku, I brought your medicine.

[Rangiku takes it and goes to her room]

Rukia: Finally, what took you so long?

Kisuke: Well, I had to fight off this old lady to get it..

Ichigo: You mean, you fought a sick old lady just to get your hands on that medicine? You monster.

Kisuke: It was the last one.

Yoruichi: Oh, well nice job.

Ichigo: Yeah, she got what she deserved.

Kisuke: Yeah, although I do feel kinda bad for her. (laughs)

Rangiku: (walks back in and bumbs into the door) That was close. (gigles) Wassup? (jumps around)

Kisuke: Not much.. Um Rangiku?

Rangiku: Yesh?

Kisuke: How much of the medicine did you take?

Rangiku: The whole thing, silly.

Rukia: Oh dear, that`s not good.

[Rangiku grabs all of them and hugs them]

Rangiku: I`ll share my sickness with all of you `cause after all that`s what friends do. (gigles)

They all scream: NOOOOOO!

[A couple of days later]

Rangiku: (walks in the hangout room) Hi guys. My flu is finally gone and I am myself again. Isn`t that great? (smiles)

Rukia: (blows her nose in a tissue and looks mad at her) Sure, for you maybe.

Yoruichi: (coughs) Thanks to you, we`re all sick! Are you happy now?

Rangiku: Oh come on you guys. (drinks soda)

Kisuke: I just want to squish her...

Ichigo: I want to run her over with a military tank over and over until she stop twitching.

Rukia: Let`s hug her and share our sickness with her!

Yoruichi: Yeah! Payback!

Rangiku: What are you guys doing? I don`t wanna be sick again!

[They all give her a big hug]

Rangiku: NOOOOOO! Not again, MOMMY!

The End

Lmao


End file.
